elsas_testfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Alpha/Omega TFP
''Alpha/Omega ''is the forty-seventh episode of Transformers: Prime. It aired on September 28, 2012. Premise Optimus Prime must face against Megatron alone in order to get the next relic. Synopsis Dreadwing volunteers to counterattack the Autobots, but Megatron points out that with the power of the Star Saber in the hands of Optimus Prime, the Decepticons will not stand a chance against him and must find a means of meeting that power. As the Seeker mentions the Forge of Solus Prime, Megatron counters that it will only work for a Prime, but then comes up with an idea. Optimus telepathically communicates with Alpha Trion, or rather a recorded message from same, through the Star Saber. Alpha Trion tells Prime that through the Covenant of Primus, he foresaw the battle against the Decepticons on Earth and intentionally transported the Iacon relics there for use by the Autobots. He furthermore informs Prime of the most important of the relics: the Omega Keys which hold the power to restore Cybertron. After Optimus comes out of his trance, he tells the other Autobots about their new mission to retrieve the keys. The Nemesis reaches Earth's Moon, beyond which is the Decepticon Space Bridge, hidden there after the Autobots discovered its previous location on Earth. Megatron and Dreadwing head through it to Cybertron. The Autobots are overjoyed at the fact they're going to be able to go back to their homeworld and truly restore it, but quickly realize they will have to leave their human friends behind. Smokescreen wonders if the keys can really restore Cybertron, and Optimus assures him that the Ancients possessed knowledge beyond current sciences and so starts decoding the last four coordinates. On Cybertron, Megatron and Dreadwing break into a sealed tomb which contains the lifeless shell of a Prime. Though Dreadwing does not like the place, as it reminds him of his lost twin, Megatron has him crack open the coffin and "respectfully" takes what he needs. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee ponder if they really want to go back to Cybertron if it means leaving their friends on Earth, with Bulkhead wondering if he can do anything other than fight. Ratchet suggests he go back to construction as the cities will still be in ruin. Arcee reminds everyone that they still need to locate the four Omega Keys first before leaving Earth. Having returned to the Nemesis, Megatron directs Knock Out to attach his new arm. Though the doctor suggests inducing stasis lock for the procedure, Megatron refuses and insists he witness the transplant. Optimus finishes decoding the first Omega Key coordinates. Smokescreen immediately volunteers to go look and Arcee joins him to keep an eye on him. They arrive in Egypt and start tracking down the relic. As they search, Smokescreen attempts to apologise again for endangering Jack, but Arcee rebuffs him by saying that she does not want to lose a third partner. Megatron tests his new appendage on the Forge and is elated to see it react to his touch. He starts using the Forge to pound out a new weapon from a chunk of Dark Energon. He is interrupted by Soundwave, who has decoded more Iacon coordinates. Arcee and Smokescreen follow the signal through underground ruins until they pull aside a stone and find the Omega Key they're after. They're soon back in the open air, only to find Megatron waiting for them with a shiny new sword. He sends them flying with an energy wave and when Smokescreen tries to charge at him, the Autobot is sent flying into the side of a pyramid. Megatron spares Arcee so she can tell Optimus to come get the Omega Key personally. Returning to base, Arcee reports Smokescreen's death and the other Autobots are ready to exact revenge. Optimus insists on going alone with the Star Saber. When he arrives, he's shocked to see Megatron has a new arm and a Dark Star Saber. The pair use their swords to send immense energy waves at each other but each manages to dodge or dispel the energy waves. They move in to close combat but it doesn't take long before Megatron's sword smashes right through the Star Saber. Megatron's about to make the killing blow when Smokescreen speaks up, having grabbed the Omega Key while Megatron was occupied. Optimus takes advantage of Megatron's distraction to renew his assault on the Decepticon leader, but after a short struggle, Megatron throws him off and flings a wave of energy. The energy wave passes right through Prime and Smokescreen, who disappear through the Ground Bridge. Back at base, Smokescreen reveals that he borrowed the Phase Shifter again, and that's how he escaped the destruction. Ratchet says Smokescreen can keep the device, but Smokescreen's joy is short-lived as they contemplate the destroyed Star Saber. Optimus, however, is right back at work decoding more coordinates. Notes *The episode continues from the end of the previous one, showing the message from Alpha Trion. *The Autobots learned the location of the second Space Bridge in "Orion Pax, Part 2", necessitating its relocation. *Dreadwing feels uneasy being in a tomb due to what happened to his twin brother Skyquake, and Megatron uses that and recalls Dreadwing's proclamation that every Autobot shall pay to egg Dreadwing on. *Megatron uses the Forge of Solus Prime, which he acquired in "Operation: Bumblebee, Part 2". The Dark Energon he uses it on was acquired in "One Shall Rise, Part 1". *Smokescreen uses the phase shifter again, and Ratchet allows him to keep it as a "signature weapon". Gallery Main Article: Alpha/Omega Gallery Promo Category:Episodes Category:Transformers Prime Category:Prime Season 2 Episodes